


【nerov】情 难 自 禁

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 尼禄和V怎么着都得把车开起来
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【nerov】情 难 自 禁

尼禄与V交往足月有余，终于向父叔二人出柜。两人立于家长面前十指相扣像要被押赴刑场的苦命鸳鸯。但丁见状备受感动，情不自禁潸然泪下，泣声道孩子长大了看到你们这样我真高兴。维吉尔表示但丁你好恶心。  
遂继续贴贴。但随着日子渐长，有一麻烦逐渐浮出水面。此二人血气方刚，初生牛犊，正是精力旺盛之时。干柴烈火共处一室，难免情不自禁。关键正在此处：未经济独立的年轻情侣往往无奈与父母同住，这遍招致许多麻烦。  
麻烦起源于某一夜。是夜月色绮丽，春风沉醉。但丁维吉尔已上楼熟睡，尼禄与V本着越年轻越熬夜的精神在楼下看漫威系列电影马拉松。两人胳膊挨胳膊，共裹一张毯，心思逐渐活络，慢慢偏离剧情。V首先将手挪到尼禄腿上，尼禄何等聪明，一秒读懂暗示。遂抱抱亲亲贴贴，尼禄上手，V的间接创造尼禄之物被握于手中。V逐渐情动，荧光映着脸。尼禄只觉诗人一双眼睛勾魂摄魄。客厅里气氛旖旎，暧昧动人。正当二人互帮互助，情到浓时，突闻楼梯上一声：“你俩还在看——卧槽我什么都没看见！”  
间接创造尼禄之物瞬间疲软，尼禄吱的一声窜起来裹住V提上裤子操起DT回头：“花Q！”  
但丁双手捂脸，从指缝里透出一双老鹿斑比眼：“我就饿醒了下楼来拿个吃的，我什么都不知道啊，什么都不知道——卧槽你俩看着这都能冲？”  
尼禄和V看向屏幕，正看到灭霸邪魅一笑，打个响指。  
遂吸取教训。一周以后两人将战场挪至自己卧室。特地挑后半夜确定但丁哥俩睡下。锁门关窗拉窗帘。尼禄与V在被子里细细研究，但因环境制约，皆不能作响。极乐之事亦变得不甚痛快。尼禄只好另作他法，先手动操作，后油嘴滑舌，这才渐入佳境。很快两人配合一致，共赴仙境。事后双双瘫倒床上，一夜无梦。  
次日出任务，房车之中尼禄和V正研究新DT怎么使用，跟随他们一起的维吉尔突然坐到他们面前。  
跟你们说个事，维吉尔咳嗽一声，开门见山。  
您说。尼禄抬头。  
你们一个是吾子，一个为吾身，你们相处融洽，我很高兴。维吉尔抱着ymt说。  
恩。V点头。  
但有一事，维吉尔说道，我与你叔叔我们都年轻过，也知晓——儿女情长之事却有妙处。但望你们谨记：克制才是美德。  
尼禄一头雾水：爸，您说什么？  
声音太吵了。  
尼禄这才发现维吉尔两个黑眼圈。  
妮可在前面开车，突然看到后视镜叫起来，哎哎哎哎好端端的尼禄仔你怎么跳车窗啊！  
所幸天无绝瓣膜人之路。终于寻得一日，月黑风高，但丁维吉尔长途外勤明天才能回家。尼禄特地早早回来，带上玫瑰熏香，准备和V共度良宵。  
V欣然应允，晚餐过后两人切入正题。V询问尼禄有何特殊要求，尼禄胆大妄为，反正那俩老头不在家，我想去书房做。  
遂搂抱亲吻一路至书房。衣服一路拖沓。两人推门进屋，吻着吻着，V突然冷静。  
怎么了V？  
等一下，V指桌上一雪人头套。尼禄一看，正是父亲圣诞节伪装道具，维吉尔一戴此物便随风潜入夜，cosplay雪宝细无声。DMC上下老小发誓他们绝对认不出是维吉尔而且她们都是经过专业训练的不管多好笑都不会笑。  
换个地方，V脸色尴尬，我想起你爸爸上次在这里门后面穿成圣诞树精吓唬但丁了。  
我也是。  
又转至厨房。尼禄心想厨房也属胜地，围裙女仆，主人日安，先饭后我，妙不可言。他速速扯来二尺红围裙，给我V酱穿起来。不等系上蝴蝶结，又见V眉头紧锁。  
桌上剩一披萨，余下一半，加量芝士。尼禄，V委委屈屈，那个，灭霸……  
尼禄憋出一个字， 换！  
再行至阳台，一月二十五日晚风雪大作，阳台上但丁没收进去的三角紫色内裤跳过晒干环节，直接进入冰冻期。年前维吉尔买回来的两盆绿萝如泣如诉，死不瞑目。尼禄和V搓着手回到屋内。  
浴室，去浴室。尼禄说着，拉着V打开玻璃门。浴霸暖气开好。突然V想起什么，马桶又冲不了水了。  
半小时后，尼禄握着扳手宣布大功告成。修理工的车是开不起来了，一身臭汗不说，妈的他们家厕所可比恶魔难搞多了。两人就着贴在一起洗了个澡，全程和调节一下就在冰火两重天反复横跳的水作斗争。浴室play都是骗人的！尼禄大喊，但丁浏览记录里的那些都是骗人的！  
擦干身体。V自觉羞愧，问尼禄，还有一地没有试过，那个，你爸爸和叔叔的卧室。  
不行。尼禄果断拒绝。  
对不起，V说，这样太不礼貌了，是我不好。  
也不是，尼禄说，但丁个老东西吃零食不怎么收拾，内房间有时候闹蟑螂，我，额，不太行。  
V抛出一串省略号。  
遂决定洗都洗了，睡吧。两人上床盖被。一夜无眠。清晨的第一缕阳光照入。但丁和维吉尔风尘仆仆归家。两人原本想轻手轻脚进门不吵着睡觉的那两个。却双双被一声不响坐在客厅沙发上的小年轻们吓了一跳。尼禄和V并肩坐好，双眼赤红，脸色铁青。但丁揉揉眼，分明看见他们俩头顶共同写着一个我字一个要字一个做字一个爱字。  
但丁摸摸口袋空空如也，转向维吉尔，哥，那什么，你带钱了吗，给孩子点零花钱让他出去带男朋友开个房吧，看把孩子憋的脸都蓝了，哦他魔人态本来就是蓝的，那没事了。  
灵肉交流这种事，归根到底属于欲望的一种。既然是欲望，那就不能轻易想，否则原本平平无奇，越想越难受。两日过去，但丁见两人面色越来越青，遂和维吉尔商量。维吉尔接一外包，去荒野之地清理恶魔残余孽障。他经过弟弟周旋，同意带上半身和儿子。反正精力无处发泄，不如用来搞钱。  
车开三小时到目的地。不等停稳闻到生人气息的魔物已经扑将上来。维吉尔自然从善如流，操起ymt原地让敌人感受抛瓦。尼禄也不甘落后，亮出双翼拳脚相加。V则适时呼唤影豹格里芬加以辅助。  
敌军越来越多。维吉尔抛下一句兵分两路，便吸引着一群火蝙蝠奔往他处。尼禄和V则领着一群菜刀哥向反方向走。  
尼禄与敌人战斗。V魔力渐失掏出诗集朗声诵读。他躲到角落，原本以为安全无虞，却发现不知何时红色结界凝固，一只剪刀死神狞笑而出，措手不及。V远离主战场，魔物也赶不及。剪刀死神挥舞利刃向V扑来，眼看就要被夹去阴间——  
“来啊！”  
青色魔人一拳打碎面具。尼禄飞至V身边，双翼握做拳头，将剪刀死神按在地上反复摩擦。V见机举起手杖，一击刺中死神眉心。  
“你没事吧。”尼禄喘着气，看向V。诗人摇摇头。“剩下的我都解决了，你没事就好。”尼禄说。  
“恩，谢谢你尼禄。”V说着，愣住了。尼禄长发飘逸，神采焕发，虽为魔人却身形俊朗，真诚可爱。何况他保护自己的那一幕此刻正在脑海里反复回放，佐以言情泡沫剧BGM。V咽下一口口水，突觉下腹窜热。  
尼禄见V眼神迷离，额汗涔涔，诗人瘫坐在地上，细瘦身躯在皮衣里若隐若现。亦觉某物turn on。  
尼禄，V说，得联系维吉尔。跟他说我们这边安全了。  
恩。尼禄说。  
V吻上尼禄，尼禄撕下V的衣服，两人滚到树丛之后。  
该死的渣滓！维吉尔手起刀落，挑断一只fury喉咙，魔物越聚越多。维吉尔居合起落，刀气化锋斩落敌首，你们这帮魔物，维吉尔道，休想伤害我与我家人分毫！  
尼禄！再快一些！对！求你！就是那儿！V搂住尼禄啃咬轻吻，尼禄魔人手指紧扣V身体挥汗耕耘。V抓住身边树丛，一把扯掉许多叶子。  
死吧！死吧！维吉尔幻影剑周身缠绕，于地狱中起舞，亦如盛开SSS的花朵。数支蓝刃刺穿nobody，一只empusa靠近，他举起刀刃大喝一声咿呀！  
V，放松些，好疼，我疼。尼禄咬住嘴唇，难以忍耐。V在他身下气喘吁吁，泪流满面。两人又低头接吻，V抓尼禄背，好在魔人皮肤难以留痕。V揪住尼禄翅膀根部，尼禄身体一哆嗦，哦不别摸那儿，我要，我要，V！  
维吉尔一个上勾拳打碎一只riot。月轮踢将一只chaos踢至空中然后自上而下毁天灭地。  
V，我爱你，我爱你。尼禄手指抓着V的头发把他往后面拉向自己，V抬起腰迎合。暴君皇帝又挺进罗马城。V泣不成声，脚趾卷起，尼禄，我是你的，都给你，尼禄，都给你——  
I AM THE STORM THAT IS APPROOOOOOOOOOOOOACHING！PROVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKING BLACK CLOUDS IN ISOLAAAAAAATION！  
天清，气朗。  
风平，浪静。  
维吉尔抹一把血污，归刀入鞘走回到分散的地方。你们没事吧？他见到尼禄和V。  
尼禄和V衣着整齐，一丝不苟，站在面前，中气十足：我们没事。  
维吉尔驱车回家。但丁迎接他们。怎么样！搞钱快乐吗？但丁问。  
就那样嘛。尼禄含糊其辞。V说我累了我要睡了。  
但丁看着他们，说，你俩搞过了。  
他转向维吉尔，你知道这事儿吗？  
维吉尔一愣，然后眉头一皱，耳朵喷蓝火。  
尼禄和V僵在原地。半天，V憋出一句，原来，魔人的那什么平时是真的藏在里面的。  
END


End file.
